


Minhyuk's birthday date

by Hunnit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Touching, antics, ass grabs, booty bounce, dinner turned spicy, feeling up, jooheon is angel baby, jooheon loves the d, minhyuk be whipped, minhyuk is bad influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnit/pseuds/Hunnit
Summary: Minhyuk is a busy MC these days so he has not seen the boys in a while. Jooheony misses him and invited to take him out. Their little dinner date takes a strange turn when Minhyuk's usual antics go too far.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon & Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Dinner and the park

“Jooheony!” minhyuk smiled and ran to hug Jooheon. It was minhyuk's birthday and Jooheon had texted that he wanted to take him out for dinner and an activity if he was free. minhyuk had enthusiastically accepted the date, and now looking at Jooheon in an oversized baby blue hoodie with a black cap, and light wash jeans, he was completely satisfied.  
“Happy birthday minhyuk!”Jooheon smiled timidly. For Jooheon, minhyuk was a powerful, confident, and extremely handsome dude. He wore a navy tracksuit and white sneakers, yet he looked stunning. Jooheon handed minhyuk a birthday bag and then they headed into the small restaurant they had agreed to meet at.  
Upon being seated minhyuk unwrapped the gift, inside an orange dragon ball z shirt, with a cell phone case. He smiled so wide and repeatedly thanked him for the gift. “I’m gonna squeeze the life out of you when we are done here, for being such a sweet boy.” Jooheon visibly cringed. “What?” minhyuk teased. “You don’t like being a good boy.”  
“minhyuk stop.” Jooheon timidly laughed and looked around to see if anyone heard. “And you said sweet boy. Now good boy?” Jooheon chuckled a little louder this time. minhyuk’s laughter followed and he faced palmed.  
“Oh yeah. It’s just because you’re such a good, sweet boy.”  
“Hm, sounds like a good dog.” Jooheon smiled, eyes disappearing into small happy lines.  
“Ah, I see. Anyways, dating anyone yet? I remember the last time we met, which was ages ago, you had told me you never had a girlfriend.” Jooheon began to get visibly uncomfortable. minhyuk always spoke of his past relationships, and experiences, and Jooheon had none. minhyuk began smiling immediately.  
“Can you not laugh at me, what do you think, no. I haven’t got the time.” Jooheon cleared his throat and took a sip of water. The food arrived at the table now too. Hot pot was in the center and they threw in meat and veggies. “Besides why are you so concerned.”  
“Just curious, but look at us we are hanging out, having time for each other. Besides what I am really curious about is, how long have you been cellibate?” minhyuk amused at Jooheon’s immediate discomfort.  
“It’s your birthday today, let’s celebrate that instead of investigating me, hmm.” Jooheon smiled suddenly, beginning to softly sing happy birthday.  
“What I really want though is to know more about you baby.” minhyuk said suddenly, eyelids lowering in a predatory manner. Jooheon swallowed a lump in his throat, why was he becoming pink and his heart beating too quickly.  
“Ah, you are blushing.” minhyuk teased, throwing a wink in his direction.  
“Stop it okay. You know I get uncomfortable easily. Don’t call me baby.” Jooheon cleared his throat attempting to assume assertiveness. minhyuk shrugged.  
“Okay, okay… we can change the topic...baby boy, honey, cutie.” minhyuk cooed. Jooheon looked up at him and shook his head slowly. After the teasing, dinner had gone normally. They were finally done and headed out, it was simply going to be a dinner date and then they would depart. The night air was cold when they exited the restaurant.  
“Wooh, I drank so much soju, I feel kinda warm.” Jooheon smiled.  
“Are you tipsy? Because I’m not really feeling the effects. You just had more I guess.” minhyuk chuckled, he looked at Jooheon. His cheeks were rosy and he had a sleepy look on his face, tipsy he concluded. “Well baby, have a great night and thanks again for all this. You treat me so well. I can’t wait to treat you on your birthday too”  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it minhyuk. I love being with you.” Jooheon smiled. Jooheon held his hand out for their secret handshake, but minhyuk grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. Jooheon was shocked but wrapped his arms around minhyuk in return. They were in public, but minhyuk didn’t care, he hugged Jooheon tightly. He then proceeded to kiss his chest. Jooheon began to laugh.  
“minhyuk.” He flirtatiously questioned. “What are you doing?”  
“I wanna hold you.” minhyuk said against Jooheon’s chest.  
“Um, i don’t know about that.” He continued to laugh then pushed minhyuk away softly.  
“Sorry, it’s just, it’s rare to find such a pure soul like yours..” minhyuk sighed and looked up at Jooheon who looked back in confusion.  
“Pure soul? minhyuk, what do you mean pure soul…” Jooheon stared at him waiting, still a little tipsy.  
“Like, I don't know you seem so innocent.” minhyuk replied. “Compared to me. You are like an angel.” Jooheon began to laugh loudly now and then they started walking away from the restaurant together.  
“Wow, you think you’re so bad huh. What makes you think I’m innocent. I’m a bad boy.” Jooheon joked.  
“Are you a bad boy?” minhyuk laughed and punched his shoulder. “What is the baddest thing you have done?” minhyuk asked, genuinely curious, but still did not believe Jooheon could be bad.They were now walking down a small narrow street, lonely.  
“Okay, so I haven’t.” Jooheon admitted swiftly. “What’s wrong with being responsible though.” Jooheon added in a smile.  
“Boring.” minhyuk teased, and Jooheon shoved him slightly. “Well, the baddest thing I have done is have sex in the park, when it was only about eight at night.”  
“Indecent.” Jooheon shook his head.  
“Hey look the park, let’s go.” minhyuk pulled Jooheon’s arm and they were now running lazily to the nearby park. Jooheon ran to a swing and sat.  
“Push me.” Jooheon spoke in a baby voice.  
“Okay baby boy, daddy is coming.” minhyuk smirked and Jooheon smirked in return. “Hold on tight, because I push hard.”  
“Show me how hard.” Jooheon raked his teeth.  
“I’ll show you how hard...fuck.” minhyuk got behind Jooheon and began to pull him back like a slingshot, then he pushed him forward with a grunt. Jooheon laughed.  
“Wow, not so rough. Still like it.”  
“Oh harder huh.” minhyuk grunted and pushed Jooheon. Jooheon swung his legs. The next time, minhyuk pushed so hard and Jooheon fell off the swing face first. minhyuk came running towards him. Jooheon was already getting up slowly. “Oh fuck, sorry, sorry.” He got on his knees to join Jooheon on the floor. Jooheon sat up and dusted off his chest.  
“Hi.” jooheon smiled, looking at minhyuk then proceeded to dust the sand off his chest.  
“Hi… you wanted it hard, but couldn’t handle it.” minhyuk shrugged. “Kidding, are you okay Honey?” Jooheon smiled and nodded. “You know, you are really a sight.” minhyuk said suddenly while brushing a black strand of hair behind Jooheon’s ear.  
“Are you going to kiss me?” Jooheon chuckled awkwardly. minhyuk stared at him seriously.  
“Only if you let me Honey.” minhyuk replied, voice low. Jooheon began to back away.  
“Um…” Jooheon was confused. “minhyuk… are you drunk.” Jooheon began to laugh slightly. minhyuk still stared at him, confidence still high.  
“No, I’m not. Are you?” minhyuk asked.  
“A little.” Jooheon admitted.  
“Then it should be less awkward for you.” minhyuk smirked, getting closer. Jooheon didn’t move. Jooheon almost waited for minhyuk’s next move. minhyuk stared at Jooheon’s plump pink lips, he licked his lips and minhyuk looked back up at Jooheon who was now staring at his mouth. “Are you waiting for my lips?” minhyuk asked, voice low and sensual. Jooheon didn’t speak, he only nodded. minhyuk bit Jooheon’s lower lip and then kissed him. minhyuk aggressively shoved his tongue inside his mouth and Jooheon opened it willingly. minhyuk pushed him towards the ground again and sat on top of him. Jooheon looked up at him and pouted. “I want to kiss you more.” Minhyuk growled.  
“So do it.” Jooheon gasped. minhyuk pressed his mouth against his again. Jooheon gasped louder. “Woah, so rough.” Jooheon smiled.  
“I’m an animal.” minhyuk responded.  
“What kind?” Jooheon asked into minhyuk’s mouth. minhyuk just chuckled into Jooheon’s mouth.  
“Want me to show you.” He growled, he stopped and looked down at Jooheon who seemed speechless. He brushed his cheek with his hand. “Talk to me baby.” minhyuk finally said. Jooheon was clearly not prepared for him this evening, but he seemed compliant. Jooheon stuttered. He suddenly realized he was on the floor, and it was dark, and sort of creepy. He sat up quickly throwing minhyuk off balance on his lap. “What’s wrong?” minhyuk asked looking around too.  
“We are outside in the park at night. This seems like… creepy right?” Jooheon asked. He was beginning to get up now. minhyuk grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. “minhyuk…” Jooheon gasped. minhyuk pushed him to the floor, sat on him and placed his hands on his neck, choking him slightly. “Stop.” Jooheon whined.  
“You aren’t into this?” minhyuk asked. He let go and sighed in disappointment. “It’s just rare having alone time with you. And now having you here..., and your cute face… and sexy body.” Jooheon sat up again.  
“minhyuk… my sexy body?” Jooheon started laughing. minhyuk slapped him and pulled his hair back. He forced a kiss upon his lips and this caused Jooheon to moan into the kiss.  
“Shit.” Jooheon gasped when minhyuk stopped for air.  
“I like it when you cuss.”  
“Fuck.” Jooheon gasped when minhyuk had pulled his hair again.  
“Fuck? Fuck you?” minhyuk smirked. Jooheon looked dizzy, drunk. He was smiling now.  
“Fuck me?”  
“Is that a question?” minhyuk asked, running his hand through Jooheon’s ebony hair.  
“How will you?” Jooheon asked.  
“How will I what? Fuck you? Are you allowing me?” minhyuk asked softly, still running his fingers through Jooheon’s hair tenderly.  
“Okay...okay, fuck me.” Jooheon finally said aloud. He looked around as if he was afraid.  
“Oh baby, you just let me and I’ll show you.” minhyuk got off of Jooheon now and pushed him to flip over on his stomach. He aggressively grabbed his ass.  
“Hey.” A voice called over. The boys froze. Jooheon closed his eyes instinctively and minhyuk simply removed his hand from Jooheon’s ass and acted as if he was dusting him off. minhyuk turned to see the figure. “What are you guys doing there.” It was a security guard. Both boys got up from the floor, apologized and headed out.  
“Well, damn. I’m still horny.” minhyuk sighed looking at Jooheon.  
“You know, I didn't know you liked guys.” Jooheon smiled.  
“Me either... and I didn’t know you did too. But there you were so willing to fuck on a pile of dirt you filthy, nasty...” minhyuk was interrupted by Jooheon smacking him on the shoulder.  
“You need to stop disrespecting me.”Jooheon laughed.  
“Hah, sure, I see that you like it. Hey come over.” minhyuk raked his teeth. “It’s my birthday.”He pouted. Jooheon thought for a long time.  
“No, I don’t want to get caught.” Jooheon smacked minhyuk on the arm again.  
“Stop hitting me.” minhyuk slapped Jooheon’s ass roughly. “I want to destroy your ass, and see you naked.” Jooheon stopped walking and looked at minhyuk.  
“When you talk to me like that.” Jooheon shivered, his knees went weak and he pretended to melt against a tree. “Ugh. It makes me so hot.” Jooheon smirked. minhyuk stared at him in amusement. He walked slower towards the tree and Jooheon. Jooheon watched him walk towards him and waited, hiding his excitement. minhyuk put a arm over Jooheon’s head on the tree and stared at his lips. He pressed his groin on Jooheon’s hip, and Jooheon gasped as he felt the prominent boner against his own body. minhyuk leaned in near Jooheon’s ear.  
“I want to bury my fingers into your asshole until you moan my name, and I’m gonna stick your ass fingers into my mouth. Unless I can eat your ass first.” minhyuk whispered closely, Jooheon melting at the words, his breaths shallow. minhyuk shoved his tongue into Jooheon’s earhole.  
“I want you” Jooheon replied in a breathy voice. minhyuk smiled and started to kiss Jooheon’s neck. Jooheon tilted his head allowing more room. Jooheon whined when minhyuk bit his neck suddenly, and began sucking harder.  
“I like your scent.” minhyuk whispered seductively. “Your taste.” minhyuk licked his earlobe. “Your lips.” They were making out roughly against the tree. The area was silent and lonely again. “Your lips on my dick.” He kissed him again. “Would be heaven.”  
“Heaven?” Jooheon moaned. minhyuk removed his jacket, then shirt, he was topless in a few seconds. “Oh minhyuk.” Jooheon licked his pouty lips, staring too long at minhyuk’s naked upper body. His abs, well defined, and looking lower, a small trail of hair. minhyuk grabbed Jooheon’s hand and directed it to his nipples, then belly button, then lower near the hair patch. Jooheon gasped.  
“You are like my innocent baby.” minhyuk smirked. “Feel free to explore, touch me.” Jooheon reluctantly returned his hands towards minhyuk again. He placed both his hands on minhyuk’s chest, but slid them slowly below his belly button. “You are so hard...your abs I mean.”  
“Oh I’m hard Honey.” minhyuk growled. Jooheon kneeled down now and undid Minhyuk’s pant button, then slid the zipper down slowly.  
“I’ve never done this.” Jooheon said suddenly. But still he continued to palm minhyuk’s erection. minhyuk hissed and stared down hungirly. Jooheon lowered the underwear to free his penis.  
“So big.” Jooheon complimented. minhyuk smirked and grabbed his own penis, using it to slap Jooheon’s chubby cheek.  
“Lick it, taste it my Honey. Come on, open wide.” Jooheon eagerly licked his tip. “Awe yeah, that’s it.” minhyuk praised. Jooheon was eager to please. He confidently grabbed minhyuk’s member and licked it from the base. Jooheon looked up and minhyuk tilted his head back in satisfaction. Jooheon then wrapped his lips around him beginning to suck it as he would a lollipop. minhyuk grabbed Jooheon’s hair. “Fuck Honey!” at the remark, Jooheon sucked harder, creating lewd sounds that filled the lonely night. Jooheon stopped for air.  
“Shit, I’d love to ride it.” Jooheon growled, pulling minhyuk’s member suddenly. minhyuk moaned louder and pulled Jooheon’s hair harder. Jooheon pumped him roughly now, minhyuk’s juices leaking, ready to burst. Jooheon buried his hand in minhyuk’s underwear squeezing his balls and minhyuk pushed his pelvis towards Jooheon’s face roughly. “You’re gonna poke my eye out.” jooheon smiled suddenly.  
“Suck it.” minhyuk whined. Jooheon sucked harder again and used his other hand to rub against minhyuk’s thigh. “Bad. Your’re fucking bad. I’m coming.” minhyuk warned. Jooheon removed the penis from his mouth and directed it inside his hoodie. In shock minhyuk came, watching as Jooheon let the jizz fall into his hoodie. “You wearing anything under that?” minhyuk asked, taking a deep breath.  
“No.”Jooheon smirked. He licked some cum from his fingers and started standing now. “It feels sticky.” Jooheon frowned suddenly. “And warm” minhyuk laughed and started putting his junk back into his jeans. He zipped up his pants and looked around. Jooheon dusted himself.  
“I want to take you home with me so bad.” minhyuk stared at Jooheon almost sad that he had to leave. Jooheon felt timid now, and gross.  
“You just want to fuck me.” Jooheon smirked. minhyuk slapped Jooheon on the cheek jokingly.  
“I want you to be my playmate. You are so cute. Changkyun gets you all to himself.” minhyuk frowned. Jooheon shook his head. “What? You and Changkyun have fucked right?”  
“No!” Jooheon replied in disbelief. “he does not like dudes.”  
“Am I your first dick?” minhyuk asked. Jooheon nodded. “Oh fuck. You don’t know how much that drives me wild. But of course. I like you for other reasons Jooheony. Not just your big juicy thighs and booty.”  
“I love when you disrespect me though.” Jooheon giggled.  
“Stop it. You’re gonna make me cum.” minhyuk laughed. He squished Jooheon’s fluffy face cheeks. “You know what I like about you, you’re so soft.” Jooheon only smiled, still staring at his hyung.  
“When are you going to be done doing your mc gigs, we miss you! Feels like you are always so busy.” Jooheon pouted.  
“When you go soft on me like that Jooheony, makes me want to put a ring on it.” He grabbed Jooheon’s small hand. “I’m going to be available by the end of this week okay. Soon I’ll even be on a three month break from this. For now, I’m making a date for just us, on friday okay? Dinner. And you come home with me that day. I wish I could bring you today, but a fellow mc co worker is staying in with me.”  
“So friday. That works.” Jooheon smiled, eyes disappearing into lines. Minhyuk squished Jooheon’s cheeks again. Minhyuk let go. “In the meantime, or tonight, guess i’ll just touch myself. Especially with your sticky, warm, cum on my body. And this mark on my neck” Jooheon winked and rubbed his fingers over his own hickey.  
“You don’t know when to stop.” Minhyuk stared at Jooheon amused. He pulled him in for another rough kiss. Minhyuk's large hands groped Jooheon’s ass again, and then his palms traveled up into Jooheon’s hoodie. He felt the soft belly and could not resist but squeeze. “Oh baby, you’re so soft, I want to bite this belly.”  
“Oh you like that I’m chunky.” Jooheon moaned into Minhyuk’s mouth. Minhyuk chuckled a little and then moved his hands down towards Jooheon’s pants. “Are you trying to touch it.” Jooheon gasped, looking into Minhyuk’s eyes. Minhyuk smirked and his hand crawled slower into his pants. Minhyuk felt stubble, no hair.  
“You shave?” Minhyuk asked, still smirking. “I like it, clean and shaven. Clean enough for me to eat. But I really want to eat your anus.” Minhyuk spoke into Jooheon’s mouth. Minhyuk’s phone rang. “Shit. My roommate is asking for me, we have a show early tomorrow morning.” He looked down at his phone in annoyance. He stared back at Jooheon.  
“I’ll see you friday hyung daddy. Goodnight.” Jooheon snuck one last kiss onto Minhyuk’s lips and Minhyuk groped Jooheon’s crotch and kissed him back aggressively.  
“Alright my baby, see you.” They both went separate ways, into their own taxis and the evening was over. Jooheon sat excitedly in the cab. He could not believe what had occurred. He kissed a guy, Minhyuk. And Jooheon had never felt so sexually charged.


	2. The discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one Jooheon comes home, and Hyunwon was lurking only to discover something strange

Jooheon got home and Changkyun and Hyungwon were lounging in the living room. Jooheon was hoping they would be sleeping, but he realized it was not very late.  
“How was Minhyuk?” Hyunwon asked. “Acting like he’s not part of our group anymore.”   
“Right? Can’t believe he only made time for you. Or well, I can believe that.” Changkyun shrugged. Jooheon still felt giddy, he could not hold back a smile.  
“It was great, he’s so cute...He was grateful.” Jooheon cleared his throat hoping the boys would not notice his weird energy.   
“That’s good, wanna join in? There's room for you?” Changkyun asked, referring to the video game. Jooheon shook his head.  
“I’m actually going to shower.” Jooheon smiled. They unpaused the game and Jooheon disappeared into his room. Jooheon threw himself on the bed. He removed his hoodie and the dried cum still remained. He started making circles in his stomach with his fingers. He continued to revisit the scene of the evening as he stared up at the ceiling. His hand went down his pants and he groped himself softly. Hyungwon came in without warning and Jooheon froze in place. One of his hands was down his pants the other on his belly.   
“If you were going to do that, why didn’t you close the door?” Hyungwon closed the door behind himself and still entered the room, Jooheon stared at him confused. “What is that on your chest?” Jooheon removed his hand from his pants.   
“It’s jizz.” Jooheon responded honestly, he was not certain why he admitted that. He instantly regretted it. “Uh.”  
“Jizz? Jooheon, is that a hickey on your neck?” Hyungwon whispered. “Where did you go today, who did you?”  
“I…” Jooheon stuttered and he began blushing. He looked down at his lap.  
“Tell me.” Hyungwon smiled comfortingly.  
“I can’t.” Jooheon sighed.   
“Honey, spill.” Hyungwon smiled.  
“Min…”  
“Minhyuk?” Hyungwon gasped. Jooheon nodded.   
“But, we didn’t… like do it. He just.”  
“Jizzed on you, sucked your neck?” Hyungwon whispered.  
“Yeah. I just gave him a blow job, and a hand job. We kissed, hard.” Jooheon began to shamelessly admit. Hyungwon stared at him in disbelief.   
“This… this is new, this is weird Jooheon.” Hyungwon began to stand up.  
“Please Hyungwon, keep it a secret. We aren’t dating or anything. We just experimented today.” Jooheon begged, pulling Hyungwon’s arm. Hyungwon stared at Jooheon, clearly he was disturbed with the news.   
“Okay, just let go of my arm…” Hyungwon grabbed something from the closet, then headed to the shower. Jooheon felt weird now, exposed, judged. Now he would have to lie that he would be hanging out with his hyung. He never imagined he would have to make up excuses, but now Hyungwon knew of the strange encounter.


	3. Things went down

It was Friday morning and there was a knock at the door. Hyungwon checked the time, it read 9 am. Confused, he got up to check the peephole. To his surprise it was Kihyun and Minhyuk. He opened the door lazily.  
“Morinng sleepy head,” Kinhyun smiled, he let himself in and Minhyuk followed with an equally enthusiastic smile. They had a large bag in hand. “Where are the others?”  
“Still sleeping of course.” Hyungwon yawned. “What’s in the bag?”  
“Oh these are some delicious pastries for breakfast. It’s from a new cafe downtown. Lets put some coffee and eat.” Kinhyuk responded while rummaging through the refrigerator.   
“So you decided to share with us huh, I’m touched. How are you Minhyuk?” Hyungwon suddenly asked.  
“Good, refreshed. I actually have nothing scheduled today or this weekend”  
“Nice, so what are you going to do with all this free time? Hang with us?” Hyungwon smiled suspiciously, then proceeded to look at the bread bag.   
“Oh yea, of course…”There was a pause. “Where’s Honey? And Changkyun.”  
“I’ve answered that. Sleeping. Go wake them up.” Hyungwon smiled. Kinhyuk prepared the coffee pot.  
“Yeah, let’s eat together.” Kihyun sat on the table and spoke with Hyungwon while Minhyuk disappeared into the hall to find Jooheon.He opened Jooheon’s room door slowly and found him in a ball. He hugged the blankets tightly. Minhyuk snuck over and crawled into the bed with him. He pet his head softly. Then pressed his lips in the back on Jooheon’s neck. Jooheon stirred.   
“Jooheon-ah. Baby.” Jooheon stirred at the whispers. “Wake up darling. It’s daddy.”  
“Minhyuk?” Jooheon groaned. “Minhyuk?” Jooheon asked again, realizing it really was Minhyuk. “Hey.” He still faced away from Minhyuk, but Minhyuk could tell he was happy.  
“I couldn’t wait to see you.” Minhyuk squeezed Jooheon tightly, cuddled him closer and soon covered himself with the blankets too. “I just wanna nap with you.” Minhyuk scooted closer to Jooheon’s back, He smelled of soft lilies, and he felt warm and squishy. Minhyuk nuzzled the back of Jooheon’s neck. “Like I want to fuck you, but also love you.” Minhyuk giggled into Jooheon’s neck.   
“Tell me more.” Jooheon whispered softly.   
“I want you all for myself.” Minhyuk whispered. He licked Jooheons’ neck, then placed his hands on Jooheon’s bare back. He rubbed Jooheon’s tummy softly, then pinched Jooheon’s nipples. Jooheon was melting into Minhyuk’s touch. The long soft fingers were enough to make him moan. Jooheon’s breathing became heavier. Minhyuk buried his hand into Jooheon’s shorts and squeezed his bum. Minhyuk poked Jooheon’s hole lightly, making Jooheon moan. “Sleeping with no underwear huh.”  
“Minhyuk, oh my gosh, yes.” Jooheon bit his lip and waited to see what else his hyung would do.   
“Lick my finger.” Minhyuk demanded, and Jooheon sucked it hard and creamed it in saliva. Minhyuk buried his hands in the shorts again. Because he was attempting to be discreet and do all of this under the blanket, he could not see what he was doing. He did his best to search for Jooheon’s hole, grazing and digging at his asscrack.Jooheon nearly jumped when the long finger entered his anus. On instinct Jooheon’s hole tightend, gripping Minhyuk’s finger. Minhyuk moved his long finger in deeper and moved it around, amused at Jooheon’s inability to hold back his grunting. “You like that huh.” Minhyuk whispered into Jooheon’s ear.  
“Yes, god yes. I want to spread my ass for you.” Jooheon moaned.  
“Shh, shh, Jooheony.” Minhyuk smirked, peeking behind himself to assure nobody was at the door. “I love that you are so enthusiastic.” Minhyuk purred, finger still digging into Jooheon’s anus. “Can you handle another finger?”  
“I don’t know, try it.” Jooheon grunted. Clearly one finger was already a lot. Minhyuk was having difficulty maneuvering this act, he wanted to throw the blankets off of them and do terrible things to him, he was already hard. Jooheon was hard, and wide awake now.   
“For now let me see your ass. You know how your cat pounces, get in that position.” Minhyuk suggested. Curiously, Jooheon complied. Still wearing his shorts, his face went down on the pillow and his ass was up. The blankets were off now and Minhyuk admired Jooheon’s pale, soft body. Minhyuk hopped off the bed and went behind Jooheon. “I’m going to pull your shorts down slowly.” Minhyuk growled.  
“Okay… Okay.” jooheon replied nervously. He waited then looked back to catch Minhyuk staring at him. Minhyuk pulled the shorts down slowly, enjoying the moment. He stepped back to take in the entire view. Jooheon looked back again and waited nervously.  
“Fat ass.” Minhyuk licked his lips and walked towards the plump booty before him. He squeezed the cheeks, then bounced them. He then bit one, while spanking the other. Jooheon rotated his ass for some reason, as if he were dancing to a song. In shock Minhyuk stepped back. “You are lowkey fukcing slutty, you love presenting your ass to me, and moving it like that bare naked!” Minhyuk inserted his finger into Jooheon’s anus suddenly causing him to squeak. Minhyuk laughed at the sound, and removed his finger. Suddenly his face was immediately on Jooheon’s ass. Minhyuk used both hands to spread his cheeks and licked Jooheon’s hole softly. “This is difficult! But i love it.” Minhyuk growled into Jooheon’s ass.  
“It’s weird.” Jooheon laughed suddenly. Minhyuk kissed Jooheon’s cheeks softly and then tried again, he nearly buried his face in Jooheon’s fat ass. “Stop.” Jooheon giggled. “I’d rather your big, tasty dick in me.” Jooheon smiled looking back. Minhyuk raked his teeth and slapped Jooheon’s ass.  
“Sorry that you’re so ticklish.” Minhyuk smirked. “Let me touch you more. Lay on your back and spread them.” Jooheon only nodded and flipped over, revealing his erection. This was the first thing Minhyuk noticed. Jooheon lay flat on his back, knees bent. Minhyuk just sat there staring. Jooheon’s hand traveled to his penis and he began pleasuring himself.   
“Ah, Minhyuk.” Jooheon moaned, looking directly at his hyung.   
“You are definitely not the innocent baby I thought.” Minhyuk smirked, he stared at Jooheon hungirly. He jumped on Jooheon and began to suck his nipple, then pepper kisses on his tummy. “Don’t stop touching yourself.”  
“Ah, Minhyuk, yes.” Jooheon moaned lewdly. Minhyuk unbuttoned his pants quickly, and proceeded to undress himself completely. He grabbed his own penis and pumped it before Jooheon’s eyes. Jooheon still groped himself. Minhyuk climbed on top of Jooheon’s thigh and began to grind on it. Jooheon pumped faster as Minhyuk grinded and praised Jooheon for having fat, yummy thighs. Minhyuk grabbed Jooheon’s penis himself and pumped it roughly. Jooheon hissed and arched his back. Minhyuk dragged his naked body higher towards Jooheon’s tummy. Minhyuk did strange things Jooheon thought. Minhyuk grabbed his hard dick now and slapped Jooheon’s tummy with it, then continued to grind on his thigh. With Minhyuk’s hard hand pumping, Jooheon came without warning. It was messy and Minhyuk stopped staring at Jooheon in shock.   
“Baby! No warning! Suck me off as a punishment, I’m so close.” Minhyuk lay on his back and Jooheon’s face went down directly into the leaking cock. He sucked hard and deeper this time, as if he had learned. Minhyuk arched his back causing Jooheon to gag. “Coming.” Jooheon removed it from his mouth, and again there was a mess on the sheets. They were both heavy breathing and nude. Jooheon stared at Minhyuk’s firm naked body.  
“I see you staring my Honey. What?” Minhyuk smiled.  
“You are sexy.” Jooheon complimented looking around suddenly for his shorts.   
“You are sexier.” Minhyuk smiled and then he sat up. Jooheon pounced on to of Minhyuk and made out with him. Minhyuk cupped Jooheon’s face while they kissed. “Why can’t I get enough of you.” Minhyuk kissed him angrily and then slapped his ass again, echoing into the entire room.   
“You are so aggressive daddy.” Jooheon mewed.   
“Uh, guys.” Changkyun called from the door.   
“Shit, shit , shit.” Minhyuk panicked. Jooheon jumped off Minhyuk and located his shorts, then slipped into a tee. Minhyuk bounced off the bed just as swiftly and changed.  
“Coming.” Jooheon responded. Minhyuk was now fully dressed.   
“Come in.” Minhyuk said suddenly. Changkyun opened the door and watched as Jooheon rolled one of his blankets in a perfect ball, and Minhyuk just smiled nervously. “What’s up Changkyunie.”  
“Kinhyun said to invite you for breakfast…” Changkyun smirked. Jooheon and Minhyuk headed to the kitchen to find Kihyun and Hyungwon staring too hard at them.   
“Oh yea, just got into bed with Jooheony, and ended up falling asleep with him.” Minhyuk explained to Hyungwon and Kihyun suddenly.  
“Please tell me you have a better explanation to the moaning and slapping.” Kihyun asked almost regretting the question. “Like I would honestly really like to know why I heard Jooheon make that sound…” Kinhyun could barely look at them.  
“What sound? Oh, like a squeal? We were play fighting, you know I’m ticklish.”  
“Yes and so I had to slap him around.” Minhyuk agreed.  
“Why are you lying.” Changkyun laughed. “Like, it would be totally fucking weird but were you guys fooling around. That moan. It’s engraved in my mind, damn Jooheony.” Changkyun crossed his arms, amused at himself. Kinhyun shook his head in confusion and Hyungwon stuffed bread into his mouth. Jooheon blushed and looked at Minhyuk for support.  
“Alright, you caught us. Fuck it, whatever, I want to fuck him, but we haven’t even had the chance yet. If you must know I licked his asshole and he sucked my dick. Do you want more details?” Minhyuk asked confidently. Jooheon stared at Minhyuk blushing still and now looking at the others.  
“I don’t even know if you are joking, this is fucked up.. Fucked up.” Kinhyun scratched his head and stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth. They were all silent now. “Like for real?” Kinhyun asked.  
“Yes. Jooheon?” Minhyuk asked.  
“Yeah, I just wanted hyung to fuck me.” Jooheon blurted. They all stared at Jooheon in shock.  
You being this crass? What the fuck?” Kinhyun asked in disbelief. “So it’s true.”  
“Shit Jooheon, you are one hell of a botton I bet.” Changkyun laughed.   
“We haven’t yet.” Minhyuk corrected, winking at Jooheon. Changkyun just smiled at continued eating.   
“I mean, I’m okay with this. Just don’t act like this in public… We are still a group at the end of the day.” Hyungwon finally spoke. Kinhyun was still very disturbed.   
“You of all people Kiki, I know you want Shownu to fuck you!” Minhyuk smiled.  
“Not true! Gross.” Kihyun scowled. “It’s just for fun! Like how did this even happen.”  
“What’s the big deal, we are not exclusively dating, me and Jooheony just want each other if you know what I mean. I'm done with this.” Minhyuk grabbed his bag. “I’ll see you later when you change baby, ttyl.” With that Minhyuk was gone.


End file.
